Fire Forge
by natno
Summary: Horses.The heiress of the Gaurdian Herd, Amalie, has everything wrenched away from her only to find something more important and more substantial. As she struggles to regain what she has lost she falls in love with a stallion but war is on the way...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amalie and I am the heiress of the my father's herd. We are the silent horses that stalk through the trees. And we are the proud horses that gallop over the hills above the lake. We are the strong horses that gaurd the pine forest. We are the fierce horses who strive to keep the lake's secret hidden. We are the Gaurdians of the Lake.

This herd is one of the oldest in the place know as the west. We have been here forever and forever we will stay. We have to stay. Unlike the other herds that move with the wind we are rooted here for all eternity. For without us...who would gaurd the secret?

The secret is in our water, you see. There is something in it...something as golden as the sun and when the light catches on it...it flashes like lightning. It is because of this "Sun Rock" (for indeed they look like pieces heavenly light cast down from the sky) that we are forbidden to drink from the river that flows into Starlit Lake. The sun rock almost completely covers the bottom of the tributary and only the prestigious members of the herd are allowed to even walk across it to the meeting grounds.

The meeting grounds. Yet another almost holy place in our territory. It is actually a small island encircled by the river on its way to our lake. On the island stands a tall circle or proud pine trees that form a clearing. It is here where the council and the royals meet.

I was on my way to one such morning the moring that it all began, in fact. I often wondered, looking back, if that meeting hadn't been called...would any of this happened? But it had been called and it was my duty as the future leader of my father's herd to be present. We needed to discuss the formation of another herd upriver.

You see, the river that holds the sun rocks is long and the Gaurdians cannot watch over all of it without continually roaming its banks and it takes many days to reach the mountains from which the river pours out from. So it was decided we would establish smaller herds along the river's banks and they would watch their allotted territory.

Each territory had a set or representatives that were also recquired to be at our meeting. I began to make my way down my favorite hill. And wondered briefly if any new representatives had been chosen for the Mountain Herd. The Mountain Herd, probably the most crucial herd besides ours, was swathed in mystery but it had been reported that one of their prominent speakers had died in an accident...or something like that. The mountaineers had a way of making the words that they plainly said very confusing.

But of all the herds they were my favorite. Besides being mysterious they were also very intelligent and graceful. Almost ethereal. In contrast to the gruff Herd of the Rapids and the quiet Stillwater Herd they were a breathe of fresh air. Someday I hoped to journey to their lands but it would have to be done quickly. After I took on leadership it would be hard to get away from the lake. Of course, it was uncommon to even leave our beloved area. My father had never left the lake. Why should I?

Because I wanted to.

The waters of the river rushed aroud my hooves and gray ankles as I tread through the waters and up onto the other side. My father was probably already here along with everyone else which was slightly irritating to me. I hated to be late...and I hated to be a hypocrite. Oh well...

"Heiress, Amalie the Fair of the mighty Gaurdian Herd," the voice of the palimino announcer was loud even in the large clearing.

Around the clearing all of the horses' heads bowed as a sign of respect. It was a custom I didn't particularly care for but there wasn't much that I could do about it even when I was the leader of the herd. These traditions had been around since long before my father's father even. The oldest trees were the hardest to uproot.

I took my spot next to my father on the eastern rock. The rock was actually more of a long, flat boulder and together we stood upon it proudly. Had my mother been alive I would've stood on the ground next to the rock but her place was mine now and I took it proudly. As it was my younger brother, Arisnoe, stood below us on the rock. His black bangs hanging over his eyes. It was probably for the best, though, since his hair was most likely hiding a look of extreme annoyance.

"The representatives of the High Mountain Herd," the voice was just as loud across the clearing as it was when you right next to the announcer. There was a pause as he gathered the newcomers told the announcer their names, "Coal, Down, and Forge."

And that's when he stepped into the afternoon sunlight, walked out of the shadows. So I could see him properly and I swear that my heart stopped. Flashes appeared before my eyes and it wasn't just from the light sparkling off of his silken coat.

AN: Sorry, the beginning was a bit slow but hey, guess what?...Cliff hanger! I'm looking forward to writing this story. Really and truly. I roleplay as well and I just haven't been in the mood for it lately...so fanfictions it is! :D Anyways, this was inspired by the movie "Spirit" from Dreamworks but as you can see it doesn't really have anything to do with it....what else?...Oh! The "Sun Rocks" are actually gold in case you didn't catch that and...um...(Sorry, it's late. I'm tired. I don't feel like using the "backspace" and putting this author's not in an acceptable format)...yeah, just remember the names from this chapter. They're all basically important. No little roles just yet. Ok. I need sleep.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure if he was Down, Forge, or Coal but it was safe to assume it was the latter. He was as black as cave darkness and as bright as the sun rocks that littered our rivers. And he had a strong, quiet look about him as if he were new to this place. And he was! But then again so were the others. All of the old Mountain Herd Representatives were gone. I thought only one of them had died! All three, though? That was tragic for their herd!

But before my thoughts could wander anymore my father began to speak, "Welcome, everyone to the Gaurdian Herd! We are pleased that you could make it." I winced. My father clearly hadn't thought about what he was going to say. The only moutaineer filly, a small paint, shuffled her hooves a little bit and the large (and I do mean large) brown male nudged her. But my father continued speaking. It would be worse if he had stopped to apologize, "We are here to discuss the formation of another herd between the Mountaineers and the Stillwaters. They are so far apart and it has been noted by our royal scouts," the scouts' leader in the north west corner pricked up his ears. I was pretty sure he had been napping. I knew that the combat leader in the southeast corner definitely was. "That there was a great empty area between the two herds. Though, this piece of land is in both of your territories. I would like to know why this portion remains unguarded before we begin to decide."

No one moved. Normally, the mountaineers would have stepped forward, knowing how timid the stillwaters were but they were new and hadn't learned of the other's behavior. I rolled my eyes as the silence continued. Finally, the big brown mountaineer stepped forward. He was larger now and I could clearly see the three parallel scars running down the white mark on his forehead. And now in the light I could see his legs more clearly. They were almost brown...but not quite they were actually more of a...red color. The red ran up the full length of his legs and gently blended into the chestnut.

"I am Forge of the Mountain Herd, the replacement of Rook our main representative. Sir, the center of the Mountain Herd and the Stillwater herd are very far apart as you know. We are also the smallest herds. There simply aren't enough of us to disperse over such a vast area safely." He bowed his head when he finished speaking. This one was clever, I noted. He had informed my father of something he hadn't know but had not belittled him while doing it. To tell him outright of this information would be to embaress my father. I smiled. There was a reason this Forge was the leader of his group.

"Duly noted," my father said, "Stillwaters? Anything to say?"

The three horses from the stillwaters shook their heads and the meeting progressed.

The sun was setting now and we were just about to finish. The gold and orange light beamed down on my father's white pelt makig it shimmer almost and adding to the overall effect of his words. "So it has been decided then that gradually a new herd will be formed. I and my daughter will travel throughout all of the herds carefully deciding which horses to move to this new territory. We will also be selecting representatives. My son, Arisnoe will be staying here as a temporary govenor."

My eyes widened and my gray ears flew back. WHAT?!? Arisnoe? THE Arisnoe? THE ARISNOE THAT WAS STANDING BESIDE ME?!? I quickly composed myself. Leaders weren't supposed to be shocked by anything. But I was. I really was. Arisnoe was irresponsible and his heart was far from the right place. My father was blind to this of course but the herd would be in ruins by the time we got back.

"We will discuss details later on. Meeting dismissed." The horses trailed out group by group leaving only the ones from our herd. Since it was close to night time the representatives would be staying the night. Had I not been so shocked by my father's decision I would have been excited about talking to the outsiders.

Our head scout, combat leader, messanger, and storyteller finally began to walk away from their places around the circle leaving my family. Arisnoe began to follow this slowly as if the news had not surprised him. Hadn't it? Or had father plotted this with him in secret? Plotted wasn't a good word. My father's heart was as pure as his coat. Maybe, he'd forgotten to tell me. Once Arisnoes disappeared I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"Father! Why did you choose him?"

He glanced down at me but returned his gaze to the exit of the meeting grounds, "He needs the practice, Amalie. I thought you would understand that."

"Practice? Practice for what?!" I seethed, "I am the heiress. Not him. He doesn't need to practice for anything. Isn't he just going to be the combat leader or something when this one dies?"

He snorted, "You talk as if your brother is below you. No, in fact he should be above you but I have sensed his inability to lead and I will not grant him that right. You know you are the heiress but whatever he chooses to do he is still my son and my first born. And I need you." He said the last bit with a smile. But it was my turn to snort.

"Falada!" I hardly ever used his name. "Yes, he is your son. So you of all horses should know how warped the herd will be when we return! You simply cannot leave him here to rule by himself! And why did you not tell me beforehand?"

"Because, my child," he sighed, "I didn't know if this herd was to be formed or not. I didn't want to have this discussion if I didn't have to."

"But you told him..." I pouted.

"No, I did not. But you know Arisnoe. He hardly ever cares about anything. And he will not be alone in governing. He will have the council."

"The coucil," I snorted, "What council? What I see are only four middle aged or older horses who have important positions in the herd. Head scout, combat leader, messanger, and an old storyteller. The only one who has a brain among them is Adelle. Her stories are fake but there is hidden wisdom in them."

"She is wise," my father nodded, "In fact I have instructed her specifically to keep an eye on your brother. Falden, Rein, and Dross may not be as smart as she but they certainly know what is right or wrong for the herd. They have good hearts." We stood in silence for what was only a moment but seemed much longer. "And we will make our journey a brief one. The guards Rein has chosen for us our strong as well as fast. In fact some of them were once Falden's scouts. Or even some of Dross's messangers. The journey will not take long at all."

I nodded and stepped down from the rock gracefully. My father had comforted me...but he had not set my mind at ease.

AN: Okay, so the plot is kind of (sorta) picking up the pace. I know it's still a bit slow and probably a little confusing but everything will be explained. Here's some stuff that might help you:

Storyteller-Adelle: an elderly female who stands in the northeast corner of the circle. She is the wisest horse in the herd.

Scout-Falden: The youngest one of the council, Falden is known for his speed and stealth. He stands in the northwest corner.

Combat Leader-Rein: The second oldest, Rein has both cunning and strength despite his age. He claims the southeast corner.

Messanger-Dross: He runs at an average speed but can run for what seems like forever. He stands in the southwest corner of the circle.

Adelle will be a somewhat important character for sure (just a heads up) but I'm not sure about the others...Anyways, I'll have another story out soon my pretties since I have no life!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a grim one. I had returned to my own personal grove of trees prepared for a night of rest before the journey and hadn't slept a wink. The persisten hooting of owls and the chorus of crickets had been as loud as a thunderstorm and so it was that I began walking up the hill where my father stood tired, slightly annoyed, and well...annoyed.

"So..." I yawned and swished my tail expectantly, "When do we leave?"

My father squinted up at the pale morning sky, "As soon as the others are here. It was decided that we would make the journey with all of the representatives."

"What?" I was wide awake now. "What do you mean? That will slow us down by at least three days! There are two elders in the Rapid Herd and one in the Stillwater's. We will have to stop and rest after only walking!"

My father didn't look as if he were happy about was happening either. Clearly, this hadn't been his decision but he wasn't one to fight about something unless it was absolutely necessary. Not like Arisnoe. But he couldn't say anything more because suddenly nine horses were walking up the hill towards us.

Coal was at their lead and all thoughts of Arisnoe having control of the herd longer flew away. It wasn't that he was handsome...he was rather plain actually. But there was something that shimmered around him, a sort of aura almost that I couldn't quite describe. He fascinated me just like the two leggeds did and I was determined to approach this mustang once our journey commenced.

My father scanned the horses that were with us, "That everyone? Then lets move out." About five of the guards immediately lept to his side. Only one came to me.

"Sven," I sighed, "You don't have to guard me. No one here is a threat really..."

My childhood friend smiled, "Ah, but what of the wild animals? The cougars? The wolves?"

I smiled and nudged him as we began walking, "Alright, alright. So, have you talked to any of the outsiders yet?"

Sven shook his massive head. He was clearly chosen to be a guard because of his sheer size. Not that he was fat. But he was extremely tall and muscular. You could almost trace the outlines of his muscles through his aunburn fur. Sven shook his head, "Tried to talk to one of the Stillwaters...that young mare, but she's like the rest of her kind. Quiet and shy."

I glanced over to my right where the brown apploosa filly was walking with her eyes cast downward. She was certainly pretty but if Sven really was seeking out a relationship with her he didn't have much time. "Talk to her some more." I nudged him in her general direction. "Go on." I felt like a mare telling her foal to go play with the other children as he walked slowly away.

Apparently I'd knocked down two apples with one kick. Sven was off to woo his filly and I was free to talk to one of the outsiders. (And they were still outsiders. Due to the burden of the elderly horses we hadn't even reached the Lake Herd's borders yet.) I considered starting off by talkingn to Coal but such an advance would be awkward for me. So it was best to start small. I might speak to Forge or the mare from their group...Down was her name.

But fortune smiled upon me...or perhaps misfortune and I sensed someone coming up behind me. I turned my head to see a tall, russet colored stallion with thigh high red socks walking towards me. The three scars on his forehead glinted briefly in the sunlight and I ripped my eyes away from them.

He inclined his head while he came up so that he was walking beside me.

"Hello," I was the first to speak.

He nodded. If he wasn't going to talk why had he come over to me? I tried not to roll my eyes. "I thought you were very brave yesterday. At the meeting."

"Thank you," he answered and I thought he was going to leave it at that. "I shouldn't have been chosen for the representatives. But Coal and Down, my companions, are quiet. Coal is very wise and Down is very...sympathetic and caring but neither are good leaders. Everything you heard...was them."

"How very humble of you," I answered. And it had been. I began to immediately like this fellow. "But you must be at least a little bit capable," I laughed a little to take the edge off of my words, "Anyone can repeat words that have been said to them."

He shrugged, "So, princess...I missed your introduction. So it seems that you have the upper hoof in this instance...you know my name. But I don't know yours."

I looked up at the piercingly blue sky, "I suppose...it's Amalie. Not Princess Amalie. Just Amalie."

"You don't like your title included in your name then?"

"No. Not even when others use it to joke around with me."

"I wouldn't dare," he smiled.

The rest of that day was spent talking to Forge. Despite what he had said earlier on in our conversation he was extremely smart. I did most of the talking, though. He was very inquisitive and wanted to know everything about our herdlands and culture. When I asked a question about the mountains he said that he would tell me everything once we got there. It would make more sense if I could see it.

AN: Dry and boring chapter. Sorry. I'll try and have...something in it next time but I have to have a foundation for the story otherwise it won't make any sense. C'mon, guys. Harry Potter didn't see any action until Hagrid busted down his door. So give it a couple more chapters. Also, reviews would be great. I love them. I need them. I'll probably go insane if I don't get some more. AND (sorry, I'm a needy author) if you like it please suscribe or favorite. That way you know when I update. I could blabber on some more...but I think I'll save that for the next chapter.

Fave it if you're cute! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Three days into the journey and we could almost smell the Herd of the Rapids. We had barely crossed their borders but there was no one in sight. In fact, as I scanned the hills I was hard pressed to find any animals at all. No birds swimming in the water and no rabbits peeking from the trees on our right. It was odd.

Forge stood beside me, "Nothing..." he whispered.

I turned my head looking for Sven and saw him standing stock still with the gray filly at his side. She looked terrified and I knew that she needed him more than I did right now. We had expected some of the Rapid Scouts to meet us but none of them were in sight. Some of my father's guards were huddled togther discussing something and finally two of them left and sauntered off towards the woods as if they were taking a stroll. With a crackle of twigs underhoof they were gone.

The silence was un-nerving. Yes. But did they really think a predator was out and about. Maybe it was something else...just a coincidence. But I knew that the guards would not take any chances with my father and an ambush would not be tolerated. It was good to know that my father was safe...but I was impatient and wanted to get moving again. Arisnoe was ruling the herd. I wondered if anyone remembered. Probably not.

A shrill neigh punctured the air and one of the guards crashed out of the undergrowth and screamed one word that would send any group of horses into a panic, "WOLVES!"

Immediately the lead guard on the trip began to give orders. His name was Narl and he was almost as bitter as my brother. But I was thankful that he was here. "Elders to the center of the group. You higness, princess! Go to the center as well. Mares around them! All males surround the others!"

Forge's eyes were burning and I backed off slowly to the center of the ring. We stood quietly in our appointed positions waiting. The guard that had returned looked nervous. His gray coat was spackled with sweat. Maybe, they weren't following us and he'd just been spooked by the sight of them.

Finally, Narl spoke up, "Soldier. Where's the other guard that I sent into the woods?"

"His name was Ruef, sir. He's dead. I've never seen a pack that big. Not in my life. I counted sixteen but there were more than that. And they followed me. I know they did. They're just biding their time," his voice was shaky but I could tell the soldier was sure of himself. But his words sent a shiver through the group. We began to feel the heat of the blazing eyes from the forest and one of the elderly mares beside me shook her head and stamped her feet.

Sven. Where was Sven? My head shot up and I began to desperately search for him. He was standing to my right looking bravely at the forest in front of him. He would be among the first to be hit but he didn't look like he was afraid or worried at all. He couldn't afford to be afraid but I could fear for him.

Submerged in my thinking I didn't notice the two gray streaks running, running, leaping, opening their mouths. But I did hear the roar or an angry guard and the pouding of his hooves into the hillside. Then they swarmed us. Our guards took care not to break ranks but already some of the mares in the circle around us were fighting desperately. It took about two fillies to take down the first wolf that got through the ranks but that might have been sheer luck. The rest of the time it took more than that.

My ears switched back and forth searching for Sven and instead found Forge. He had totally broken ranks and was in the process of pummeling one wolf while another was pouncing at him. The canine clawed to get a grip on his rump but Forge threw him off easily and delivered a death blow to the other.

Sven was fighting beside Coal and another mustang that I didn't recognize. Suddenly, a loud thump brought me back to my senses and I looked down at my feet. Sven's filly lay there but she was struggling to get up. There were gashes on her rump and on her forelegs. I bent down to help nudge her back to her feet but something caught my eye. A brown wolf with blood dripping from his fangs was standing just beyond her.

Instinctively, I drew back and he flew into the air and clamped down on her neck before I could help her. Even if I hadn't moved away from her there was nothing that I could have done. So I turned and ran with Sven's filly staring blankly after me.

All hell had broken loose and there was no longer any form of protection for the royalty or the elderly. Still, I continued looking for my most trusted friend and found him rearing into the air and bringing his hooves down. It seemed as if there were two wolves for every horse which meant...I did the math quickly. There were more than thirty. But that was counting our dead...as well as theirs.

And then I heard it. Than insane, pitchy growling. It halted and began anew. During that silence I swear that my heart stopped. But it accelerated quickly as the brown wolf appeared walking down the hill I had just come over. His walk was confident and aggresive. He meant to rip my throat out. But I swished my dark gray tail and snorted. He would not take me easily.

"Over there! The gray appaloosa! That's the princess! Help her!" the voice was distant but I knew it was Sven's. But who was he sending to my aid?

The wolf sensing his time with me was short sprang with an immortal leap but his jump was cut short. I'm not sure what happened. I had winced while anticipating his leap but when I opened my

eyes Coal stood there above the dead animal. Smiling like an innocent foal.

AN: Ok, I won't be here for a few days so I decided to hurry up and post another chapter. I promised action, didn't I? Well, there you are! Post a review telling me how I did. If you want something to be added to my writing (more description etc.) please tell me in a review. Honestly, they're the best thing you can do for a writer. Also, I want to know who my readers are.

Only awesome people write reviews!

natno


	5. Chapter 5

I could've fainted right then and there but a cream colored wolf was heading towards us. I felt my lips curl back in disgust. How many of the vermin were there? This was a female. For a second I was a little surprised. They sent their females to fight? But this she-wolf was snarling and spitting wildly at us. Perhaps, the brown wolf had been her mate.

Coal reared up and boxed the air with his hooves. With a roar that seemed totally un-horse-like he surged up the hill. Big mistake. It slowed his momentum and the wolf now had a prime opening at his throat and chest. I whinnied and took off after him but instead of running I jumped and gained on him quickly. The beige wolf looked at us both as we ran towards her. She seemed unsure of who to attack but her eyes settled on Coal last. I relaxed slightly and got ready to defend him.

That was my big mistake. Suddenly, a flash a beige flew at me. I whirled around in an attempt to run but she caught my shoulder and held on. I bucked and her teeth released their grip. I glanced over to Coal. Where had he gone? The black stallion was backing away from two gray wolves slowly. I was on my own. The female was pulling herself to her feet. It looked as if she'd sprained on of her front paws.

I reared and rushed her again but she jumped out my way rather quickly for someone with an injured paw. I skidded to a stop and glanced behind me. Now she was the one charging. I could see the concentration in her eyes but there was also some in mine. I stood there like a fear strucken foal until the last second when I shifted my weight to my front legs and lashed out with my hind ones. My back hooves caught the wolf squarely on the chest and I could almost feel the ribs cracking.

I turned around quickly ready for her to stand but she lay there with her last moments still etched on her face. She was surprised and angry...and in the dying flicker of her eyes I detected sadness. The brown wolf must've been her mate or at least someone she'd loved dearly. I nickered sadly despite myself. She had been a worthy and heartbroken opponent but I couldn't feel pity for her loved one lying below us.

Reluctantly, I turned around to survey the rest of the battle. Coal had injured one of the gray wolves badly and he was limping away while the other was slinking in the same direction. He trotted to my side and we stood there watching as our herd regrouped and the rest of the wolves were driven away. At first I thought we'd won. But then I began to really take in the mass carnage of the scene before me.

A good number of the fillies and all of the elders lay dead on the field below me. They had scattered in search of protection from the stallions but in doing so they had been caught alone. If they had stayed in a group they might have had a chance. In the middle of the meadow lay Sven's filly...with Sven standing over her. I galloped down the hill to meet him.

"Sven!" I called as I slowed to a trot.

He looked at me and smiled weakly, "You're okay!" But then he frowned, "Except for you shoulder. I'm sad to say that I don't know how to fix that...and our medic died in the fight."

I hadn't looked at my shoulder but I glanced at it quickly. The female had left an angry red gash but the wound wasn't so deep that it would be fatal and already it was closing itself up. "I'll live," I replied without thinking.

"But she didn't," Sven whispered. "Oh, Where was I when this happened? How could I not have felt the teeth that took her life away?" he cried out. I nuzzled his neck gently and he continued to lament, "She had agreed to be my...to be mine. She liked me. She..."

"Shhhh," I hushed him like a mother would quiet a hurt colt, "Now she gallops through the skies. She's watching us and I'm sure she didn't want you to be unhappy." Now was not the time to tell him that I had seen her death. That would only make him unhappier.

He nickered quietly and nuzzled the crook between her cheek and neck, "I know, Efauna always believed in staying positive."

I looked away from her empty eyes and saw that Narl was approaching us, "Hail, Captain Sven!" he called.

Sven looked up slowly like he'd had to tear himself from Efauna's corpse, "Captain? Sir, I am no captain."

"You are now," Narl answered. His face was stony. A true commander. Surely, he had lost some of his friends in this fight. My thoughts suddenly turned to Forge. How had he fared in this cold, cruel battle? At least we had not been ambushed. We all would be dead if that had been the case. I silently thanked the two scouts that had gone out...and the one that had not returend. I could not remember his name, though. Forge...right, Forge. He musn't have died. He had been one of the most fierce fighters on the field. Narl's gaze flickered beyond Sven to me and I was snapped back to reality, "And hail mighty Queen!"

"Queen?" I said, "...oh...oh no."

AN: This chapter is pretty short compared to the others but once I hit that last line...it felt as if I should end it there. Anything furthere would have drawn the chapter until no end. There were, clearly, lots of casualties to battle and Amalie had many friends on the trip. It's safe to say that over half their number has basically been wiped out...but then again there were only like eighteen of them. I don't think I gave an exact number...

Anyways, I would like to give a shoutout to Miss-Muddle and nakota2mustang.

nakota2mustang-You were my first known reader. Almost immediately after I posted you wrote a review on my story. You have no idea how amazingly happy I was about that. As I've said before, reviews are basically the best thing you can do for an author. Thank you for your support.

nakota's got a Madagascar 2 and Spirit fanfics going so hop over to her profile and check 'em out!

Miss-Muddle-My second reviewer. I have you "gripped"? Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and I even noticed you favorited it! Now, I don't know the first thing about Spyro but she has a fanfic over that so if any of you guys like the little purple dragon you should check it out!

Review and I may give you a shoutout as well!

natno


	6. Chapter 6

I cried that night when everyone was asleep (except for the two scouts keeping watch over our small group). There were seven of us now. Ten proud horses had fallen that day...and then there had been the other two. They had dissappeared and we had no physical proof that they were actually dead...but honestly, how could they have survived? The first had been the scout. The second...the second's loss had torn at my heart even more. Forge. True, I had only known him for a few days but he had become a dear friend to me and in his absence the world grew ever dimmer.

But my father...my father's death might as well have snuffed out the sun. My eyes rained that night as I leaned against Sven who had been weeping as well. Apparently, one of the elders from the Rapid's herd had been his uncle (not to mention his filly was gone as well). There had been no chance for him. All of the older horses had died in the fight. Easy targets.

My eyes opened and I looked up at the moon. It had a golden tint to it as if all the blood had stained its white purity. Good. Let the whole world know what had happened today. I whinnied up at it. We believed that the moon had a sort of power, magic I guess you could call it. Surely, it could spare some of that magic to ease my pain. But that's the thing...when you lose someone you love the pain and the memories become one thing. So if you let go of one...you're letting go of the other. For a while at least. If you have the patience to wait time, like a great rusing river, will wash away the hurt. Until then...you just have to endure.

Someone was approaching. My head snapped to right to see Coal, shimmering in the soft golden light, trotting silently in my direction. He wasn't a guard...so he couldn't be on duty. What was he doing awake?

"Prin- Queen Amalie," he bowed his head, "How are you faring?"

I breathed outward loudly, "Oh, spare me the formalities, Coal. And I'm just about the same as before."

"Ah," he said and then there was silence. We didn't really know each other that well. I'd spent most of my time on the journey up here with Sven, my father, and Forge. Since we were merely acquaintences he didn't know what to say. So I helped him out a bit.

"Tell me something...did you lose anyone dear to you today?" Everyone was focused on my pain or their own. Everyone knew what I had lost and of course they knew what they had lost. But nobody had really talked about their friend's fallen loved ones. No compassionate shoulders were being offered and no loving, comforting words were being exchanged. We were all too caught up in self pity and pain.

"Just Forge. But it was a heavy loss. We grew up together. Shared our pasture. Raced each other, fought, told stories, swam...we did everything together. He was my best friend and brother by everything except blood."

"He may yet be alive," I offered the suggestion gently knowing that it wasn't very likely. If he had lived he would have returned.

Coal looked towards the woods on his right, "No, don't offer me false hope, your higness. I know he died. Three wolves pursued him into the forest- I think he was looking to protect his back by backing against a tree...he liked fighting that way- and two of the wolves returned. They were trotting calmly...not running for their lives."

My eyes travelled downwards and locked on the ground. So it was true then. My friend was alone, cold, and unmoving in those cruel woods just beyond our small travelling party. Slowly, I looked up again and found that Coal was staring at me.

"You were friends. I could tell he liked you," he whispered.

"Yes. We were."

"Any friend of Forge's is a friend of mine. He was good at judging character."

I smiled weakly, "Then you musn't be very bad yourself."

The next morning I awoke between a friend I had had my whole life and friend that I had just made. Coal and I had stayed up for a long time talking and sometimes just...not talking. He was very much like Forge in some ways but he was more thoughtful while Forge was more boisterous. I yawned and swished my tail.

And then it hit me. It was as if I had been running, prepared for a jump, and the obstacle full on. My father. Forge. Sven's mare. The air suddenly seemed heavy, like it was a burden to breathe all of the sudden. I was now Queen. And my herd needed me badly. We had to move out. Duty came before sentiment, I decided.

I walked up the hill, the same one I had killed the female wolf on, and cleared my throat. The whinny that I let loose was powerful and I stamped my feet. All eyes were on me, "As you know my father was lost in the battle yesterday." Should I make this a speech? I was up here already. "He was a great horse. A brave stallion. A wise leader. We will remember him as we journey on. We will also remember those horses that cannot go on with us. This is their resting place. They fell where they fought and they fought bravely." I was glad to see most of the horses nodding or looking up at me with shining eyes. "We must be brave for them. I do not know why this attack was lead, it against the wilderness laws to kill more than you can eat, but the wolves broke it. And we will not satisfy their bloodlust again. We will move swiftly." I pawed the ground and snorted for emphasis, "Now. Let's go!"

Gracefully, I galloped from the hill and the rest of the group fell in behind them. We kept ourselves at a steady, even lope that would allow us to run all day if we needed to. Sven came up to my side as well as one other guard. The rest of the group had two guards as well. While I was running I began to tally everyone up. There was Sven and three other guards beside him. Four. Then there was Coal and Down and I. Seven. There was one representative from the Rapids Herd. Eight. Then there was one from the Stillwaters. Nine. And that was it. Nine of us had survived the onslaught. Just nine.

I musn't be disheatened, though. If I was then I would affect the whole group.

In fact, once when we stopped for water I overheard the Stillwater stallion talking to the Rapideer mare.

"How am I going to get home?" he hissed, "We haven't even reached the first herd and almost half the group is wiped out."

The mare nodded her white head, "I know. Thank goodness my herd isn't too far away. Do you know all the trouble I'm going to have to go through to find two more representatives?!" Despite her harsh tone there were tears in her eyes.

I approached them, "Do not be afraid. Fear is an essence and it can be detected. We are stallions. We are proud. We are strong. We are unafraid. We are already mourning those that we left behind," I tried not to think of my father but I winced, "But we cannot let fear be added into our mix of sorrow and uncertaintity. Mark my words. They are different." My words were wise and sure but I was anything but. My mind was a mess and now that I was...queen...it was hard for me to talk to Sven normally. I felt as if I should be a new horse altogether. It was just a title! Not a personality change!

So I vowed that I would be myself once again. At least when I could afford it. I had successfully calmed the two horses with my "wisdom". So what did that mean? That I should act one way when I was in my "leadership mode" and another when I was being my normal self? It felt wrong that I should fool my subjects like that but I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do.

So I discussed the issue with Coal. "I just feel so...fake, you know?"

He nodded, "As long as you're acting in a way that you're comfortable with I think that you're still being true to yourself."

I sighed and looked up. What I saw flooded me with relief and sorrow all at once. We had reached the Rapids Herd.

And no one was there.

AN: Yet another cliffhanger! Unfortunately, this chapter was rather dull. So I'm sorry. But if there was action in every chapter it would get less exciting as the story went along. Also, I'm not getting many reviews on the latest chapters...and those are the ones that I need the most feedback on. I'm wading in foreign waters so any advice or remarks would be wonderful.

natno


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is everyone?" the question escaped almost everyone's mouth at the same time.

I looked to the remaining Rapid's representative, "Well? Do you know anything about this?"

She shook her honey colored head slowly, "No. Nothing at all. I can still smell them, though. They couldn't have been gone for too long. We are known for our agility and strength..not our stealth. My herd should be easy to track."

She was a strong and determined mare. I admired her for that. The disappearance of my own herd would have left me speechless and possibly weeping but she was holding her head up high. "What's your name?"

"Sandpiper," she said blankly.

The name suited her. She was a golden color that was just bordering on orange, just like the desert's sands. Her hooves were pure brown, a rarity in our herd. Most horse's hooves were gray. But how silly of me. Here I was thinking of feet when one of our herds had vanished.

"Scouts!" I called. But our scouts had all perished. None the less the guards caught onto what I meant and the four of them gathered around me. "Which of you is the fastest?"

The glanced at each other and finally Sven stepped forward, "I believe I am," he answered.

My heart clenched, "Then you must stay. We absolutely need the swiftest soldier." He snorted knowing that I was too weak to send him off on his own. I knew that he'd be talking to me later. "Who is the second fastest then?"

The guard who had found the wolves stepped forward, "Me, your majesty. My name is Euroe." His dappled brown coat shone in the light giving him a heroic look.

"Euroe, I hesitate to send you out again..." I spoke truthfully but he shook his head.

"It would be an honor, your highness. I shall go as fast and quietly as the stallions of the stars."

Respectfully, I bowed my head to him as he raced away down the hill to where most of the herd would have been grazing. I sighed and watched him go. "May the great kings of the past gallop with you, Euroe."

It was twilight before he appeared again, swathed in sweat and panting. "I followed the trail. It seems that they're heading to the Stillwaters," he managed to gasp out.

I nodded, "Go get a drink and some rest, Euroe. You'll be rewarded for your bravery and speed once we make it back to the home herd."

Euroe shook his brown head heavily, "That isn't necessary, ma'am. Commander Narl has appointed the remaining guards to the ranks of captain. That's the highest there is!...besides commander...but that's just like a captain over a group of captains... That's enough for me. I could die happy right now, knowing that I died as a captain."

The soldiers words were comforting in a way. He was so loyal to his commander and to the Guardian Herd. Euroe...I'd remember his name and he might just find himself in the position of commander. Of course, I'd have to talk to Rein, our combat leader.

I had almost forgotten about the council until now. No one knew of my father's death and it crossed my mind that I should send someone back to alert them. But we needed all of the guards here and the messanger that Dross had sent along with us had died in the battle.

And then there was my brother. Of course, the council was guiding him (especially the wise Adelle) but I could not help but worry. It was my herd now, after all. My brother, Arisnoe, was known to be reckless and hard to control. He did what he wanted and what he thought would be best for himself. Not for the herd.

My thoughts were interuppted by Sven. "Amalie," he whispered. It was almost a question so I wasn't sure how to respond. So I did nothing but look at him. "Amalie, why did you do that?"

I decided to play dumb, "Do what?"

"Keep me from doing my job. You didn't need to keep me here. We didn't move an inch. 'We need the fastest scout'? What were you thinking? I couldn't been back earlier. I could have-"

"Stop it, Sven. I can't let you get hurt. I can't...lose anyone else," I hung my head like an ashamed yearling.

I heard Sven sigh heavily, "Amalie, don't look up...now tell me, what's going on around us?"

My eyes were glued to the patches of grass at my feet. What had I seen tonight? I couldn't remember. Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything that came to mind was from other nights. Of course, it could've fit tonight as well. The moon shining down on us, the river running past us, but somehow I knew that that wasn't what Sven wanted to hear. He wanted to know specific things. Things that didn't happen every night. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Exactly, look up," he commanded and I obeyed. "Look at the horses here."

I looked down the hill. The remaining representatives were asleep along with Narl and Euroe. The other guard was on the opposite hilltop facing the forest, his ears swiveling at each sound. Every once in a while he'd turn and gaze off into a different direction.

"Oh, Sven...there's so few of us left."

"I know. So why can't you talk to them?"

I shook my head, astonished. "Talk to them?"

"Yes. As a friend. Not a queen. I saw how you spoke to that pair of horses by the river the other day." He must've meant Sandpiper and the mustang. "It's good to assure them like that...but right now...they need someone that they can understand to lead them."

I nodded as he walked down the slope of the hill slowly. Sven, for all of his cutting words and bitter truths, had been right. I needed to befriend these horses and let them know that they were my top priority. But how to do that? Now it was Coal's turn to interrupt me.

"Hello, queeny," his voice was smooth like our lake's water and it made me shiver a bit.

"Hello, Coal."

He bent down and began to graze like that was the only reason he had come up here. I knew him better than that, though. He had something to say. But Coal wasn't one to rush into things. Not like Sven or Narl. No, Coal wasn't a soldier. He was a cool-headed represantive from the far north.

He looked like a shilloutte in the moonlight with his dark coat gently reflecting some of the moon's light. Just a dark, horse-shaped cut out of the night sky beyond him. Beautiful compared to myself. I was gray all over. Just different variations of the color. My rump was the lightest shade of all...making me an appaloosa. Except I only had one spot. In the shape of a maple leaf. My tail and mane were the darkest shades of gray but next to Coal it was obvious they were anything but black. My muzzle, and knee high stockings were the next darkest and the rest of me was medium shade. Like the morning after a storm, my father had said.

"Tell me about yourself," he was suddenly whispering in my ear. His hot breathe sent a shock down my spine.

"My-myself? What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Where were you born? What's your family like? Your herd?...Who are you?"

"The Gaurdian Herd," I answered his first question, "And it's just Arisnoe and I now. My mother was killed by a cougar. Arisnoe is..." I considered my words carefully, "Highstrong. I worry about him, though. My father left him in control and he doesn't keep the herd's needs in mind. That's why I was the heir."

"Okay, then," he came around so that he was facing me and I noticed that his eye were an astonishing shade of green. Like the grass in spring. "That's a good start. But I want to know more."

"And I want to know why," a smirk appeared on my lips.

"Because..." he smiled and been galloping down the hill away from the group. I couldn't resist following him. But I couldn't go too far away from the herd, either. I came to a halt a few paces before I actually caught up to him.

"Coal!" I shouted. He skidded to a stop and turned around.

He cocked his head to one side, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

I smiled and sauntered up to him, in what I hoped was an alluring way, "No...not yet. But I don't think we should stray too far from the herd."

He seemed to consider this for a few moments and nodded, "I just wanted to be alone with you when I told you that I love you."

My heart stopped beating for a second. He. Loved. Me? He loved me. He loved me. He loved me...

AN: Yes, I am well aware that this sucks and is really drawn out. I'm sorry. But good news! Up until now I haven't had Mircrosoft Word on my laptop (it's new) but I finally bought the program! So the next chapter will be spell checked by the computer. That doesn't mean it'll be perfect, of course, but there should be some improvement. At least I'm not totally illiterate, right? Right?

Review and fave, puh-leeze!


	8. Chapter 8

"No you don't," I said firmly.

He looked bewildered, "Of course, I do," he was walking towards me now and I backed away.

How dare he _lie_ to me?! How dare he? Was this some kind of sick joke? "I barely know you!" I whinnied and reared up while backing away. Right now this beautiful stallion was nothing but a monster. I knew that I wanted him to love me…but this wasn't possible. We barely knew each other.

"Fine," he said, calmly. Too calmly. It frustrated me, "I _like _you. I want to get to know you. I _want_ to love you. "

For a second I forgot I was queen. I was just a normal horse. "They're going to make it into a scandal," I said once I remembered who I was. "They'll never leave you alone. Plus, our herds are so far apart. "

"Then I'll come live with you."

"It'll never last. It's not…logical."

He smiled and nuzzled me, "Let go of logic. Just this once…"

I woke up the next morning unwillfully. I was so tired…and we had a long day of running before us. Now that the elders were gone we could move swiftly and without restraint. It was a rose out of the ashes. Something good that comes from something horrible.

The guards were already waking up the others. Euroe flashed me a smile as Narl told us to move out. We took off at a slow gallop and the scenery began to flash by, blue on one side and all earthy tones on the other. In front of us lay rolling hills and valleys. Hard turf to run on but once we got closer to the next her the land would even out.

Once, the sun was at the highest point in the sky we stopped and began to walk. Coal trotted up beside me…but so did Sven. I wasn't sure if they knew each other. But they soon would. I'd make sure of it. "Have you two met?"

They both nodded in unison. Then, the most awkward silence I had ever experienced ensued. It was so torturous…that it was funny and we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sven! Up front!" It was Narl. Sven immediately tensed up and trotted to the front of the group.

"He's a good guy," Coal remarked.

"Yeah…he really is."

"That filly…Efauna, from the Stillwaters herd, we traveled with her on our way south. To the meeting. She wasn't the type to go after any stallion that fancied her.

The flash of pain in Efauna's dying eyes streaked across my memory. The brown wolf stood above her body, blood dripping from his mouth, growling after…me. He had killed her because she'd been in the way of me. That was clear to me now. But why? How could he have known that I'd been the heir to the throne. Or maybe he'd just picked me as a target before the battle. But if he hadn't been going after me…wouldn't he have been satisfied with killing Efauna…I hadn't threatened him or enticed him to chase after me.

"Coal. Let's not talk about what happened in the battle. I can't…not yet."

He smiled at me a little sadly, "I understand."

"Thanks. Right now…let's just…not talk. If that's okay with you."

Coal swished his ebony tail, "It's fine."

So we were silent until that night when we found a suitable place to rest. Narl said that it would be half a day's journy until we got to the Stillwater's herd. But that night was different than the others. For the first time…I slept with the rest of the group. I felt safer and more included despite the odd looks and the fact that no one seemed to want to talk to me. But I smiled the whole time. And Sven swears that he caught me grinning in my sleep.

AN: Ok, so this was what I like to call a filler chapter. It's short and not much happens in it. No need to stuff so much fluff in it that a teddy bear would get jealous. Right? But I have my reasons for putting it in here. Amalie had to realize that the wolf was after her at some point in time, right? And she had to submerge herself in the "common folk". And she had to have that little argument with Coal somehow. Anyways, so it's so short. Not counting this author's note it's less than half the size of my other chapters. Dang. Anyways, I'll try and get one or two out before I go on vacation Thursday. Don't fret my darlings I'll be back Sunday! :D And then I have to go back to work Monday…so enjoy these fast updates cause I'm dishing them out like mad.

Fave it if you love it.

natno


	9. Chapter 9

"I see them!" the shout from Euroe made me feel as if I could fly with the great stallion Skylight the Strong. I remembered hearing a story about him, as a foal, about how he stole the wings right off of the eagle and flew across a great body of water until he found the place we currently called home. But as soon as he touched ground the great gods stripped him of his wings and commanded that he and his children stay earthbound forevermore but they also rewarded his cleverness by letting his descendants leap mighty leaps.

But not even jumping could compare to this. We were safe! Finally, after all these trials and tribulations we had made it to a checkpoint where our well being would be assured. I whinnied out of sheer joy and felt my front hooves leave the cloven earth as I reared up. There was no way to describe how relieved I was as these survivors's leader. As their queen.

I gazed down at the herd…or herds. I recognized the alpha stallions of both the Stillwaters and the Rapids herd. So did Sandpiper and I saw a flash of joy cross her otherwise blank eyes and I grinned. It felt good to know that I had reunited her with her herd. Maybe, I could do this queen thing…Not that I had ever really had my doubts. After all, I'd been raised as a queen. As a child I had been required to attend meetings and be tutored by the council. So of course I could do this…but it would be hard without my father's guidance and consolation. I knew that now more than ever.

Sven came up beside me and bumped his nose against my shoulder, "Shouldn't we join them?"

I laughed a little, "I suppose we should instead of standing here like idiots." My feet took off before my brain told them to and it seemed as if it wasn't just wind whipping my mane backwards but freedom itself. I could feel more than see that Coal was right behind me and Sven was running next to him. The rest of the group filed after them as we raced down to meet and greet our newfound (though temporary) haven.

Sven and Coal led everybody to the northern part of the field to graze and rest while met with the alphas of both herds. I had some pretty serious questions and I wasn't sure how long I'd be in this "meeting". Honestly, I wanted to be with the others. We had run hard that day since we were eager to feel that familiar blanket of safety but it had taken its toll on us. Even from a distance I could tell that Euroe and Coal had fallen asleep.

Coal. I hadn't gotten to talk to him much lately. Lately, pfft. In the past two days. I was so overdramatic sometimes that I disgusted myself. But the point still stood that I missed him. He loved me…kind of. In a way we were taking it slow. In the back of our minds we knew that he probably could not return with me to the Guardian Herd. That this would never work out. But it was nice while it lasted, right? Every time he got too close and bumped into me or whispered a joke in my ear I shivered and pictured us that night he had told me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and cleared my thoughts. The two alphas' heads whipped around so that they were staring at me. Four large brown eyes blinked at my patiently. Both of them were males but one was much larger and well built than the other who looked as if he'd had minimal exercise. The more athletic of the two was a shimmery copper color and it was obvious that he was from the Rapids herd. The next was a black and white paint with a kind face. They both fit their herds' stereotypes well.

"Hello, I am Queen Amalie of the Guardian Herd," my voice was strong and I surprised myself a little bit. I sounded truly…regal.

They both looked shocked. Of course, they hadn't heard the news of my father's death. This really was going to be a long meeting. I took a deep breath, ready to assure them that I wasn't a crazy imposter or something that had snuck into the herd with my posse of brigands. Really, with the lack of communication between the herds it was possible for anyone to claim that they were the rightful heir. But only the royal family had the blue eyes that I and Arisnoe possessed. There shouldn't be a doubt in their minds once they looked closely at my face.

"Your highness," the rapideer spoke first. Typical. "I am Salay and this is the alpha of the Stillwaters Herd, Dane."

"But your majesty," Dane's voice in contrast to Salay's was high pitched but somehow strong and loud, "What befell of your father?"

I didn't want to explain anything to them. I wished that they could magically just know how it had all had happened. My throat was tight and it felt like I was slowly choking but I managed to squeeze the story out. Of course, I left out the personal details. They weren't interested in Sven's filly, Efauna, or my fight with the beige wolf or Coal's bravery. They wanted to know when, where, and how it happened. Nothing else. "But Salay," I asked once I finished, "Why did you move your herd? All of this happened within your borders."

He looked at me and something deep inside my gut told me that whatever his answer was going to be it was going to be a lie. "We were discussing border issues with Dane."

But couldn't he have sent a messenger? Or just taken a few guards and gone himself. But to uproot the whole herd was madness! How long had it taken them to get here? We were a small group and therefore quicker, not to mention we didn't have foals or elders. I didn't press the issue, though. If he wanted it to be kept a secret then I knew something was wrong and that I should act casual.

I glanced at Dane and blue eyes met brown for the briefest moment. Our gaze conveyed an entire conversation without words. He looked like a hostage hoping for a savior and there was indeed hope in the muddy depths. He hoped that I would help him. Or save him. But save him from what? Something that Salay was doing obviously. I was hard pressed to figure out what, though.

"That's understandable," I answered looking at the rapideer, "If you wish the Guardian Herd will aid you in forcing those vermin out of your borders. But, Dane, I must ask for your blessing to stay for a few days. Our small group needs to rest and when we set out again we must be strong since we'll be leaving a few behind with you."

Dane smiled graciously, "Of course, you needn't ask permission, your highness. This is, after all, your land as well."

Salay pawed the ground and put on a very big smile, "Well, I am very tired so I pray that we can adjourn this little get together so that we can all get some much needed rest."

Good. This was what I needed. I had to find a way to stay behind so that I could talk to Dane by myself. It was then that one of my more brilliant ideas hit me. "Dane, if you would, I'd like to remain here a bit longer and discuss the release of a few of your guards for the rest of our travels."

Salay, who had started to walk towards the herd stopped, "Oh, could this discussion not wait till tomorrow? I am very weary."

I smiled at him coolly, "Why, Salay, you don't have to be here for this discussion. This is between Dane and me. You may go rest. "I flashed him my most winning smile. There wasn't a need for him to stay besides intimidating Dane. But he had no excuses to stay now and he resigned quietly leaving me with the other alpha.

Dane opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him, "Why is he really here?"

Dane seemed a little surprised but he recovered quickly. Time was of the essence since Salay could send a spy at any time, "He wants a mutiny, your majesty. At least I think that's what he wants. There's no telling with him. Salay…is difficult. He's in the process of buttering me up right now, I believe. "

I nodded. A mutiny, eh? No wonder he'd been so shocked. He'd been expecting to rebel against my father. "What has he said?"

"Nothing much but I know him. He's up to something. It's not to safe to talk anymore, though. You should go."

I nodded at the kindly horse. Thank Skylight someone was on my side. I'm not sure how I knew…but something about him was so sincere. And like Forge, I was a good judge of character. I could tell if someone was lying by a single ear twitch and swivel of the eyes. It wasn't so hard. You just had know a person's character (that was easy since they were exactly like their herds) and then you had to keep your eyes open. Simple. I could trust Dane just as much as Sven.

AN: Here's where it starts to get complex. For me at least. I'm hoping that you guys are able to keep up with everything here. If you want me to do another character directory (because I know there are a bunch that I haven't mentioned in the last few chapters) put it in a review or pm me. Please do the same if you're having trouble keeping up or if something doesn't make any sense. Thanks for reading this you guys. J

Shout outs go to:

carrthesixth: When I saw that I had a new subscription I was really excited. Like you have no idea. Thank you so much! I'm so glad to be one of the four subscriptions you have. It kind of shows that you don't just subscribe to anyone which makes this doubly special. Car has a pretty cool "historical" fanfiction going on that I'm planning to read as soon as I stop writing this author's note.

SanitarySams black lava: Ok, if I was excited to see three subscribers I almost peed myself when I saw I had four. I know that's really stupid but I didn't expect anyone to read this. Much less like it. So thank you so much. You cannot know how much I love all of you guys for reading this. So thank you. So much.


	10. Chapter 10

The very next morning I awoke to the sound of hooves trotting up next to me. I turned my head to see Coal approaching with his signature smirk proudly plastered upon his face.  
He reminded me of a young, playful colt. A colt that would waste precious time I didn't have.

"Morning," his voice was so smooth that I knew I was going to make time. "Care to take a walk by the river?"

I yawned and without responding began to walk in that direction. Coal followed and I could tell that my silence was annoying him. All the more reason to keep it up I figured. I felt like teasing this stallion and letting him enjoy that chase. _Hopefully_, he'd enjoy it. Coal seemed like the kind who enjoyed a challenge. So I vowed that I'd remain silent during the walk.

Unfortunately, he didn't react like I anticipated at all. He seemed to be waiting for me to speak. So the entire time we walked on those banks as one, unified only by that silence. I took the time to, for the first time since I got here; enjoy the wildlife life all around me. The river swept past us with a gentle chorus of soft hissing and serene gurgling. It stole away all sounds, except for that of hooves in the tall green grass.

The river began to widen now and the current slowed. We'd reached the very pond that had given the Stillwaters Herd its name. Lily pads floated on the surface and a few willow trees stood on the banks with their curtains of leaves barely touching the water. By now it was early afternoon and it was extremely hot. Happily, I took a few steps until I was standing in the pond. The cool water enveloped my ankles and I took a few more steps until it was up to my knees.

I heard water sloshing behind me and knew that Coal had followed me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. I smiled discreetly. In my mind I had just won the competition, even if he'd been unaware that we were competing in the first place.

"Nothing, really," I said as I began tramping through the water so that I could stand in the shade of the willow tree. It tickled slightly as I brushed past the featherly leaves and entered the shade that was being so graciously offered. "It doesn't seem right to let my mind wander away from this place." Today I felt philisophical and despite what I'd said I wondered what my mind could conjur today if I let it wander.

Wander…we'd been gone a long time, hadn't we? And I still had to talk to Dane. Coal had just joined me under the willow tree when I climbed out onto the banks. Today I was not a lover. That much must have been obvious to him because he didn't question my motives when I began to head back to the herd at a swift trot.

Once we had reached the main grazing grounds Coal cast me a quick glance before heading off towards Down and Sven. I knew that I was being cold and cruel towards him. What started out as a playful competition had turned into a need. I had needed that silence for unknown an unknown reason but I wasn't sure that he'd understood that. Even if he had honored my wishes.

I found Dane solemnly watching of his herd. His wary brown eyes flicked from horse to horse. First observing a group of mares huddled together, next a couple of foals gossiping by the river, and finally resting on a couple of foals play fighting. I envied him. He only had his own herd to look after and he did it well. I wondered what it would be like to lead my own herd as while as the other three. Sometime in the future, I might find myself looking out from a crest of a hill, watching fillies gossiping and newborns running.

Not that it mattered. We had business to attend to. "Dane?"

He snapped out of his thoughts with a jolt, "Your majesty! I did not see you!"

"It's fine," I assured him, "But I believe we still have to talk."

He nodded, "Salay is out preparing his guards…on my orders. The only reason he agreed was because you left. They're going home tomorrow, thank Skylight. We should have no problem with interruptions…for the time being at least."

He was clever. Dane hadn't become a leader because of his strength but because of his mind power. I admired that…though, a leader would preferably have both. "Thank you…so much. Has he talked to you anymore? Told you about his plans? What about the mountaineers? Has he talked to them yet? What kind of a mutiny is he planning?" The questions poured from my mouth and even though I knew it was too much for Dane to answer at once I couldn't stop myself. I was afraid that if they went unspoken I'd forget them. And that would be a detail—possibly a crucial detail—that would be forgotten.

He chuckled, "He hasn't reached the mountaineers and in fact, from the way he talks about his herd, he hasn't convinced most of his own to follow him. He might just be testing the waters…but who knows."

I nodded even though he hadn't answered half of my questions, "On what grounds is he staging this revolution?"

Dane sighed as if he knew that the question was coming. Of course it was! "Salay claims that he met a horse. Took him into his herd. His name is Rue. Tough brute. Salay appointed him as his general and second in command. Anyways, Rue wasn't born in any of the home herds. He claimed that he came from another herd. A herd where the horses ran wild. They didn't have a home! They just ran and ran and ran!" Dane laughed hardily, "I mean, how absurd!"

I nickered in agreement, "But I still don't understand…what does that have to do with the revolution?"

"Well, to Rue's way of thinking what we're doing isn't natural and after he painted this pretty picture of freedome and lack of responsibility Salay was won over. So you see, it's Rue that's in command. Not Salay. He just has the power."

This was becoming deeper and deeper as time progressed. I knew that I had to see this Rue before he set off the next day. I couldn't quite picture what he'd looked like…but he was my enemy and that thought sent a shiver down my spine. "So this…Rue, fellow, he's gathering followers then? Or trying to?"

Dane nodded grimly, "I have spies in the herd. Most are staying faithful to you but others are tempted. They haven't decided yet but there's no consolence in that. We need to have their absolute support."

"Couldn't they just leave then? Just take the ones who want to go and leave the rest?"

"They could. But that would divide families. Mothers would leave children and many males would wander off leaving us with a shortage come mating season. If someone you loved was going…would you follow them? The same thing would apply to if someone was staying. Not to mention, Rue believes you've brainwashed the majority of the herd members. He knows they won't leave of their own accord."

That made sense. "So how many followers do they have?" I asked not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"Not many. But enough. But the way Salay talks…it seems as if he has a secret weapon or something. Also, he hasn't confronted the Guardian or the Mountain Herd. Once he does…there's no telling."

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to go down. It was time to end our discussion lest Salay catch us talking. "Thank you so much Dane. I can never repay you."

He smiled graciously and flicked his tail, "It is the least I can do for my Queen. But your highness, you'd best make sure that your small group of horses is loyal to you. We can't have any mishaps on the way north. I'll be sending along a few guards as well. Some of my finest."

He was overdoing himself. Really, somehow, someday I would have to pay him back. "Once again, my deepest gratitude. I hope that you sleep well and may the great stallions of the sky be with you."

"And also with you, your majesty," he muttered as I walked down the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

Euroe stood beside me, his keen brown eyes rapidly moving back and forth. He was searching the crowd for my new arch nemesis, Rue. Dane had pointed him out to my trusted scout earlier that day. Euroe was about to point him out to me.

"There," he hissed and jerked his head in the general direction of a large white horse. Aside from the scars and the pure black eyes he could have been my father's twin. Curious, I had never seen a horse with black irises before. If I had been paying enough attention I probably would've been able to pick him out myself.

Down trotted up on the other side of Euroe, "Hello," she chirped. Down was a generally happy mare. She didn't talk to me much (I figured that she had once had a crush on Coal and she felt some resentment towards me). She flashed a lovely smile at Euroe. Maybe, she'd moved on. They'd make a cute couple and Euroe would definitely be dedicated to  
her.

Euroe hardly glanced at the paint filly, "Hi."

I vowed to help Down out later. If I could stamp out this minor rebellion. Because that's what it was. A minor rebellion. Dane had assured me that Salay and Rue didn't have many followers but like a forest fire it had to be put out quickly. Thankfully, I was queen. I could do whatever I wanted—with the council's approval of course. I just had to get home.

That meant we had to leave now. Which was precisely what we were getting ready to do.  
Down cleared her throat, "I gathered everyone and they're waiting on the edge of the grazing land. Dane sent us three guards. He's giving them to you."

I snorted at her choice of words… or Dane's. I wasn't sure if she was just quoting him or not. The guards were not gifts to be passed from herd to herd. They were free stallions. But they had to obey their alpha… So were they really free? At least they had the right to roam anywhere that they wanted-within their territories. And that was as much freedom as any horse could ever ask for.

Euroe was saying something about new formations for the guards to Down and even though she hardly knew what he was even talking about, her eyes were shinning brightly. Even if Euroe did fancy her their situation was precariously close to that of mine and Coal's. How would we, how would they, be together? It all seemed so overwhelmingly, irreversibly, impossible.

The night before Coal and I had taken another walk back to the same willow tree. We swam in the pond and talked about nothing, about us. He had mummured unintelligble words against my back and I had nuzzled him on the cheek. Little things that didn't matter but meant the world to both of us. To me at least.

Right now my mustang was talking to Sven and one of the other guards. As I got closer I could tell that they were joking around and laughing. I almost joined them…but it would have been awkward and rude so I sauntered over to Dane's guards who were standing stiffly in a row. All of them were tall, brown, and proud looking. They could've been triplets.

They visibly stiffened as I approached, "At ease, soldiers. What are your names?"

"Beau, Bronc, and Blieu," the tallest answered, "We're brothers."

"I thought you looked similar. Have you talked to our Captain Narl yet?"

Bronc nodded, "Yes, we have our formations memorized."

I was impressed. Dane must have given me the cream of the crop, "Well, we appreciate your help. But you're welcome to stop at your herd on the way back. You don't have to go to the Guardian Herd."

Blieu shook his head sadly, "No. Our brother, Dane, has forbidden it." His voice was sad and he sounded hurt. I would be too, though. Blieau must've been the youngest of the three…four. Dane was also their brother. Why was he banishing them from the herd? He has seemed so kind and caring. It was totally out of character for him.

I might've confronted him about it (and I still wish to this day that I had) but we had to go and Narl was already calling out orders and the herd was gathering to see us off. I gave them a sad smile before taking my place in the center of the formation. Coal stood next to me and he gave me a shy smile, wiping out all thoughts of Dane's cruelty from my mind.

AN: Okay, it's another filler chapter. But yet again there's important information! And I realized that I've neglected poor Down's character so I had to incoporate her. Plus, she talked! :D Yea! It's about time. Anyways, I have to thank my awesomely awesome editor carrthesixth! You're helping me more than you may realize! When I'm at a loss for words it's comforting to know that there's someone who might have an idea or two.


	12. Chapter 12

It took us three (uneventful) days to reach the Mountain Herd. We were greeted there by the royal guard who escorted me promptly to the alpha. I wasn't sure what I had been expected when we reached the mountains…but it hadn't been this.

As a foal I had been told that mountains were just huge hills. That had been entirely untrue. These things were steep, rocky, and uninviting. Nothing like the hilltops I was used to. Between two of the mountains poured an ongoing stream of water. The source of our river. It was loud, absolutely thundorous and it kept going like a neverending torrent of rain. At the bottom it foamed and gurgled into a white froth.

Coal and Down were the only ones who weren't awestruck. Of course they weren't, they had lived here all their lives. It had been more abnormal not to see it. With this realization came the sudden knowledge that they were home. This was where Coal and I said goodbye. I coud always ask for him to come home with me…but for some reason it felt like a selfish request.

Suddenly, the guards came to a halt and I tried my best not to stumble. In front of me stood an old, blind mare. One of the soldiers introduced her as the alpha, Valentine. Alpha? How could…a female be an alpha? I knew it was a totally ridiculous thought since I was queen and I was obviously female…but there had never been a female alpha to my knowledge. And furthermore how could she have won any challenges? She was blind!

I bowed my head despite the fact that she couldn't see, "Hello, I am Amalie. Queen of the Gaurdian Herd…" I continued to tell her a summary of our travels but wisely left out the part about the mutiny. I could talk to her about that in private.

"Dear Amalie…" she sighed. It was the first time that I had heard her voice and it surprised me. Valentine looked to be fairly old…but her voice could've belonged to any mare my age. "Oh, sweet, fair, silly, Amalie…there is something on your back."

Without considering how ridiculous the statement was I turned around to examine my back…nothing. Same old gray dapples…but that was it. "What do you mean?" I asked feeling slightly foolish.

She shook her head, "You are dismissed, dear one. We will talk later…right now I must speak to our three representatives."

Three?...I hadn't told her about Forge, had I? "Alpha Valentine, I regret to inform you of this, but there are only two. Forge died in the battle with the wolves."

Shock registered on her honey colored face, "No…my queen…Thank you for telling me. But now I really must speak to Down and Coal."

My father wouldn't have accepted that. He would not have been ordered around by someone he was superior to, especially not an old, deranged hag. There was something on my back? What did that mean, anyways? I turned around haughtily not caring if she saw my indignant behavior or not.

I made my way back to the group with as arrogant a trot as I could manage. Sven and Blieu gave me questioning looks but Bronc jerked his head, indicating that I should join them. Beau never looked up from the patch of grass that he was nibbling on.

Beau was the skinniest but he definitely ate the most. Everytime we had stopped on the journey he had always taken the chance to lower his head and graze. Bronc ate about the same amount…but he was also the largest. How interesting. I shrugged it off.

"Did Coal already leave?" I asked looking around.

Bronc nodded his head, "Yeah, a few minutes before you left, ma'am."

I nodded and began to graze. I would have to make the most of these next few days with him. Thinking about the future (quite possibly) without him was like standing on the edge of a huge canyon. Naturally, there was another side…and I might be able to make the leap across, saving myself so much pain and distress…but if I couldn't make it I would fall to my doom below. Then again, I could take the slow safe route.

I knew that if I asked him to come with me and he said no that I would be crushed. Utterly and totally heartbroken. Somehow, I might be able to muddle through life without him…but without him having denied me as well. I didn't want to be overdramatic but at the moment things seemed so hopeless and drained from life. No, I wasn't sure that I could make it to the other side of the canyon…but I knew that I'd end up leaping anyways. I had to try at least.

A/N: This chapter's longer than a filler but shorter than my usual chapters so I'm sorry. Once again, this seemed like a good place to stop. So I did. Also, my editor's gone on vacation (I feel so official saying that XD) so pardon any errors in the next few parts. Please, please, please review. I'm dying without them.

Write one,

natno


End file.
